Locking sweets
by Dante 101
Summary: Rukia teaches Ichigo how to kiss. Rated PG 13.


Author Notes: Pure kissing action and it's cute also. Enjoy this. This is my first Ichigo/Rukia fanfic!

"I'bevabnksd."

"What was that you just said?"

"I just said that I'bevabnksd…."

"Ichigo I can't understand you at all." pouted Rukia. "Come on, out with it. Who was your first kiss and I'm being serious here?"

"I just said that I've nvabnksd…."

"Ichigo." Oh dear. That was her "don't mess with me" tone.

"I _said_," Ichigo growled out. "I've never been kissed before midget."

Rukia blinked her pretty violet eyes at him and then she blinked them again. "You're kidding me." Her tone was flat and unbelieving. When Ichigo didn't answer her, she tried again. "You're _kidding me_!" There was still no reply from the orange haired strawberry. "You're _KIDDING ME_!"

"Rukia!" His call fell on her deaf ears, for she was rolling on Ichigo's bed, laughing like a schoolgirl who had just heard something funny although this was funny. "Alright that's it!" Ichigo made to get off of his bed. "I can't do this girl talk stuff/shit at all!"

Rukia grabbed his arm and tried to stifle her giggles. "Sorry, sorry about that." She managed to say between her gasps for air. "I'm just surprised about that, that's all."

Ichigo sighed and he sat back down in front of her. They were the only ones at his house since his family had to go visit a sick relative and Ichigo was left in charge of the clinic. Rukia had decided to drop by for a little chat. Well, more along the lines of a "girl chat" since that was what she had said, but Ichigo thought she was just messing with him at first.

He was wrong about that part.

After the unavoidable shock of it at first, Ichigo surprisingly found himself quite interested in what girls talked about behind their closed doors. He found that Rukia spent only twenty-five minutes getting dressed in the morning, showering and everything else. Also he had just found out just what the name was of the shampoo that she used that he found so attractive."Sakura". It was the Japanese word for "Cherry Blossom.

But in turn he revealed that he uses plain shampoo and plain deodorant, giving him the scent that drove girls mad, well actually Orihime and Nel were the only ones attracted to his scent in any case. Being just friends, they two just simply ignored the fact that guys just didn't like to talk about this kind of stuff about themselves, and their _little chat_ continued in a friendly way until the question Rukia had just asked him earlier put him in his current situation: "Who was your first kiss?"

"Why haven't you ever kissed a girl?" Rukia asked, stretching out as she laid on Ichigo's bed.

"I'm not really sure," he admitted. "It's kinda like they don't really see me at all, you know?"

She thought about it a moment before she said: "Well what about Orihime and Nel? I mean they would want to kiss you for sure."

Ichigo blushed. "Well I can't imagine that," although he was imaging it. "There just friends to me, that's all."

"Well, I know that for sure, but you're just fine, and I must say, any girl would be stupid for not getting to know you."

This earned Rukia a smile from Ichigo; it was rare that he smiled. "You really think so Rukia?" he asked, sounding a little hopeful.

"Of course Ichigo."

"Well thanks Rukia."

"Hey, anytime for you."

"I'd probably suck at kissing anyway." Ichigo said, meaning it had to be an ending to this particular topic, but Rukia interrupted before he could bring up a new one.

"Aw, I don't think so. You _do_ know _how_ to kiss, though, don't you Ichi?"

This tactic took him by surprise. "Well you just press your lips together right?"

Rukia gave him a flustered sigh. "No, Ichigo, there is more to it than just pressing lips against someone else's."

"Really?"

"Yeah, _a lot more_."

"Like what for example?"

"You have to know how to tilt your head in the right way."

"What, why?"

"So your noses won't bump against one another." she informed with a grin on her face.

"How do you do that anyway?"

"Just tilt your head to the side a little, silly." Rukia giggled as he tried to do it, making him look quite cute this way. "No, no, no, that's too far for it."

"Then how you do it?" He crossed his arms in annoyance.

Rukia sighed again and left the warmth of Ichigo's bed to move and sit on his lap since his legs were crossed Indian style. The close priority of her so close to him made him blush quite a little, but he quickly regained his attention on Rukia's hands, which were lightly making his head tilt the right way. "There you go." she said with a smile. "Now pucker up, big boy."

"Umm?" He was sure he was blushing madly now, but he found comfort in the fact she was blushing madly too.

"Pretend that you are about to kiss a girl Ichigo." She said, watching his lips closely.

With a shrug, Ichigo did as she told him, but he stopped when he heard a stifled giggle from her. "What is it this time!"

Rukia simply shook her head with a smile. "You're kissing, Ichigo, you're not trying to whistle."

"Then how do you do it?" He was getting annoyed now.

"Just part your lips lightly, almost like you're not doing it but you really are. Here, just watch me do it." Rukia placed her small, petite hands on his chest and looked up at him with her wide pretty eyes. Slowly she let her violet eyes close as she lightly tilted her head up and let her lips part, licking them as an afterthought. After a moment, she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "That's how you do it."

Ichigo nodded and tried to do what she had just done, but this ended up getting another small giggle from. "Rukia, you're not helping me out here."

"Sorry, sorry about that." She waved it off. "Desperate times calls for desperate measures." With a light twist, she sat up so her legs went on either side of his waist and crossed her legs at the ankles, sitting on his lap. "Now kiss me."

"What the hell!" He was blushing more and that could possibly be quite healthy for him.

"Kiss me." She replied simply, a faint tint of pink appearing on her cheeks.

"But…I…"

"Ichigo just shut up and kiss me."

So he did kiss her.

Or, at least he did try to kiss her. He found a finger press on his lips, stopping him. "What is it now?"

"Rule number one:" Rukia said." Take off any thing you have on your face before you make out with a girl. Rule number two: kiss and then close your eyes , not close your eyes and then kiss a girl."

Ichigo blinked at her. "Could you say that again?"

Rukia tried he best not to laugh at this. He really knew nothing about this at all. "If you close your eyes and lean in, there's no telling at all where your lips will land. Make sure you kiss a girl before letting your eyes close."

"But, you just…"

"I'm a girl, Ichigo." she reminded him. "I get to close my eyes and wait for it. We're just special like that."

"That's totally not fair at all!"

"Life isn't fair, sweetie strawberry." she replied like she always did at that statement. "Now try again." She lazily wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ichigo nodded, looking determined to get it right this time and he leaned forward.

"Eye contact."

Ichigo stopped a mere two inches away from her lips. "Eye contact?" He asked her.

"Yeah, just look into my eyes until I close them. It's more romantic that way."

Ichigo's vision focused on her large violet eyes. He never really took the time to notice how so pretty they were before. Slowly, he closed the gap between them and kissed her, lips bruising against one another. At the last moment, he remembered to turn his head slightly in the right way and he was proud of not bumping against her nose like she had mentioned. Rukia, in turn, gave him a sound of approval.

The kiss lasted for about three two seconds before Ichigo began to pull away from her lips. Rukia's hands quickly made sure that he wouldn't get too far away and she pulled him back so their lips were almost touching one another. "Don't part your lips so much." She whispered, taking his lips once again again.

When the two separated once more, Ichigo had let his forehead pressing against hers and he didn't open his eyes. "A little softer now." She spoke so lightly he almost didn't hear what she said. A third time, their lips met one another. This one held for five full seconds this time before the small retreat. "…Kiss the corners of the lips, like your teasing… Then kiss fully…"

Ichigo's lips brushed against her cheek and made its way to the side of her mouth and he teased her playfully before allowing her hungry lips to meet his again. Rukia's arms were now bent at the elbows as they wrapped around his neck, this time not allowing him to pull back more than an inch away from her. "…Lick my lips now." Her breath was getting a little heavy. "If the girl opens her mouth, she wants it that way."

Ichigo didn't waste any time blushing hard at this. His lips found hers once more and his tongue then made contact with her lips, demanding entrance. Rukia granted it to him with a low purr in the back of her throat. Their tongues danced with each other a moment before Rukia spoke to him once again, making him retreat for the time being. "Slow down for the sensual, harder and go faster for desire…" Her breath was hot and left it's imprint on his face just by a small warm tingle.

Suddenly Ichigo was then aware of just how hot her body was getting against his. It was now past the afternoon and it was going into the evening. Both were only clad in their regular clothing. For Ichigo, it was a pair of jeans and a regular shirt. For Rukia, she was just wearing her usual dress (the one she wore in the earlier episodes).

Now in his opinion it seemed as if she was wearing too much clothing. Her legs and arms burnt like fire against his skin. Her lips were as hungry as his and her tongue was soft yet demanding as she moved it into his mouth and forced him to learn quickly what she desired in the movement.

"If a girl does this," Rukia whispered, pulling him back with her so he fell on top of her on the bed. "You can take it as a very good sign…" She moaned against his lips and pulled his body close to hers with her legs. "Rub her sides…" She continued teaching him, but she was breathing harder than normal. "Kiss her neck however you want and look for a sign that she likes it…"

Ichigo did as he was told without question or any thoughts of not wanting to do it. He was about to ask just what kind of sign was to be given, but found Rukia moaning from under him and she was squirming under his touch. He was surprised to find himself liking this so much. He would have to ask her to teach him more of this more often. He was about to voice this question but found Rukia gasping when his lips had left hers. "Don't stop!" she whispered, pulling him back towards her lips. "Don't stop please…" she mumbled again through his lips.

The pair continued to kiss each other for a few minutes before Rukia slowly pulled back from him, looking up at him with dilated eyes and blushing cheeks. "Wow…" she breathed out, trying to get air into her burning lungs."You're really good at this."

Ichigo kissed her lips lightly and gently. "I had a good teacher."

Rukia smiled at him as he rolled off her and draped an arm lazily over her waist. "Rule number three:" She whispered to him, snuggling against his chest. "If the girl you kissed means anything to you at all, then stay with her for the night and hold her until the morning comes."

Ichigo smiled and kissed her forehead tenderly while using his hand to pull the covers over them before replacing it on her side. Somewhere in the mix, her dress had fallen slightly, allowing him to touch her silky soft skin. "Rukia…" he began."Can… Can I hold this girl other nights too if I want?"

She smiled, softly kissing his toned chest. "Only if you are able to always hold her at night."

"I can do that for sure."

"Then, please do that." She looked up and into his eyes, kissing him goodnight even though it was still day time, gently and wrapping an arm over him as well. "I'll see you in the morning, sweetie."

"Sweet dreams also, my Rukia."

Author Notes: Short fanfic I know but nonetheless it was good. I hope you guys liked it. Review if this 'has touched your heart in any way at all.

Author Notes: I must confess that was going to originally make this an IchiNel fanfic and I was seriously considering it but I decided to go for IchiRuki instead.


End file.
